Fairy
Fairies are magical beings that live in a realm parallel to the mortal realm, known as the Magical Realms or the Enchanted Kingdom. The realms are separated by a thin veil, that can be crossed through portals in the'' 'in beween places' or 'Tween places','' such as doorways and shadows. The Fairies have a royal family and rule over the kingdom. Their natural enemies are Trolls, who seek to take the kingdom for themselves. Fairies are good beings in nature, as they are kind-hearted to children, whom they often befriend. However, they are also quite mischievous and like to tease adults by stealing and hiding their belongings. All children can see fairies until a certain age, when they lose their innocence. Fairies create a magical dust known as Fairy Dust, through which they, and others in control of the dust, can achieve various magical things. Fairy wings are used as ingredients for certain potions, and were stockpiled by the Montana family during their feud with the Callaways. History Once Upon A Time When a group of Trolls tried to take over the Magical Realm, they kidnapped the fairy princess Thistle to force the fairy King into surrendering his Kingdom. However, Thistle was found and saved by a young girl named Kate, who kept her safe and became her friend. Kate was found by Phoebe, who took her to the manor. While the sisters were first hesitant to believe Kate, they eventually found out, through old drawings, that they could see fairies when they were younger as well. In order to see Thistle, Prue and Phoebe were hit with Fairy Dust, which reverted them to a child-like state. However, the Trolls eventually kidnapped Thistle and Kate and tried to burn them. The Charmed Ones then cast a spell that would allow them to see the fairies again, since the dust had worked out, and saved Kate and the princess. Thistle was then returned to her Kingdom. Other Appearances A Fairy Queen appeared in "Necromancing the Stone", where she was captured by Skreek and then killed by the Necromancer, who took her life force to sustain himself. Another then appeared alongside the rest of the magical community to seek protection when the Titans attacked in "Oh My Goddess!". She used Fairy Dust to help free Paige, who had been turned to stone. A Fairy was among the magical beings seeking to pull Excalibur from its stone in "Sword and the City". A Fairy who was cursed into an old woman by the Wicked Witch appeared in "Spin City" to ask Paige for help. She later helped the sisters find the lair of the Spider Demon. A couple of Fairies appeared in "Something Wicca This Way Goes...?" as one of the many beings to help the Charmed Ones fight Zankou after he invaded the manor. When Paige was preparing to tell Henry that she was a witch in "Repo Manor", she summoned a Fairy to ask her to return Henry's lost keys. Fairies later appeared again in "Gone with the Witches" with the rest of the Magical Community. A Fairy asked Piper for help, but she was under the effects of Grams' Ring and brushed her off. When the Fairy was vanquished, Piper came to her senses. Appendices thumb|The Fairies entry in the [[Book of Shadows.]] :(Book of Shadows text:) Fairies :The mystical fey that inhabit the enchanted :worlds of the magical realms. These flighty pranksters :can only be seen by combining the spells, :To See What Can't Be Seen, :To Cultivate Innocence, :and :The Power of Three Spell. Spells A Spell to See the Unseen :In this tween time, this darkest hour, :We call upon the sacred power. :Three together stand alone, :Command the unseen to be shown. :In innocence we search the skies. :Enchanted are our newfound eyes. Gallery Fairy.jpg|Thistle, the fairy princess Prue Phoebe-Fairy.jpg|Prue and Phoebe seeing a fairy for the first time SistersFairy.jpg|The Charmed Ones seeing a male fairy ConjuresFairy.png|Paige asking a fairy for help Fairy attempts at sword.JPG|A fairy trying to claim Excalibur Fairy Magic.jpg|A fairy helping to free Paige when she gets turned to stone NecromancyFa.jpg|The Necromancer stealing a fairy's life force Fairy-ogre.jpg|A fairy crused to become an old woman Fairie's maigic.jpg|A fairy in the comics Notes and Trivia *Originally even magical adults like witches were not able to see Faries and had to use a spell. However, the Charmed Ones later became able to see Fairies without the need of a spell. *Only two actors portrayed the Fairies appearing in the series. Scout Taylor-Compton portrayed the fairy princess Thistle in "Once Upon A Time" and portrayed several other unnamed fairies in subsequent episodes. Jake Dinwiddie portrayed a male Fairy in various episodes. *In "Once Upon A Time", it is mentioned that fairies are not mentioned in the Book of Shadows, meaning that one of the Charmed Ones must have written it in the book, presumably Prue as she created the spell. However, considering Paige's artistic skill, it is possible that she created the drawing. *Originally, the only way for an adult to see a fairy was for them to be innocent again. Thus, Prue and Phoebe were child-like in "Once upon a time". However, the charmed ones must have figured out a way around it, even with the spell; because in no episodes does it show Paige ever being innocent or childlike, because of fairy issues. Appearances Fairies appeared in a total of 8 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 3 :Once Upon a Time ;Season 5 :Necromancing the Stone :Oh My Goddess! Part 1 ;Season 6 :Sword and the City :Spin City ;Season 7 :Something Wicca This Way Goes...? ;Season 8 :Repo Manor :Gone with the Witches ;Season 9 :Unnatural Resources :Reversal of Misfortune Category:Magical beings Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Fairy Tales